A story about a different love
by Lolizz
Summary: MDA 6.Remus och Isobelle är menade för varandra. Men de kommer stöta på många mörka hinder på vägen till Kärleken.Var snäll och skicka några Rewiews!Min första fic!
1. A story about a different love

Prologen! 

- - - - - - - -

Allt hade förstörts sedan du spritt dina lögner och mina hemligheter.  
Jag trodde att du var min bästa vän.  
Men det var du tydligen inte.  
Du hade en ny vän nu.  
Ingen av mina vänner pratar ens med mig.  
Varför?  
Vad hade jag gjort dig?  
Varför gjorde du så här mot mig?  
Jag önskar att jag vågat gå fram till dig,spottat på dina fötter.  
Det är du värd.  
Men det gör jag inte.  
Du var min vän...


	2. Saknaden efter en vän

Innan ni läser vill jag påpeka att de flesta platser och karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling.Men däremot tillhör Isobelle helt och hållet mig.

Enjoy!

- - - - -

Isobelle gick så tyst som möjligt i korridoren.Hon tänkte på sin "ex-bästis" Marielle.Hon som hade spridit ut alla rykterna.Vissa rykten var sanna,andra inte.Men rykterna hade ändå gett Marielle en stämpel.

Mitt i Stora Salen hade det kommit fram en kille och kallat henne "Bitch".Isobelle hade först ingen som helst aning om vad han pratade om.Men sedan fick hon höra genom ryktesvägen vad "någon berättat.Hon fick höra senare att det var Marielle som sagt alla lögner och hemligheter.Men Isobelle kunde inte fatta det.Marielle,den snälla bästisen.Marielle,hon som alltid fanns där.Marielle,som tröstade en när man var ledsen.Det hade alltid vart de två-Marielle och Isobelle.Isobelle blundade och mindes.

-Hennes hår blåste i viden.Hon hörde ett skratt.Hon vände sig om och där bakom ett träd stod Marielle.Marielle log.De stod vid en stor sjö.  
-Kom så hoppar vi i!  
De tog varandra i hand och sprang.Isobelle kände vattnet sluta sig omkring henne.Och hon simmade upp till ytan och tog ett djupt andetag-

Isobelle slog upp ögonen och såg sig försiktigt omkring.Det var bara hon där.En liten flicka med ljusblont lockigt hår och gyllenbruna ögon.Isobelle tryckte sina böcker intill sig.Men hon ryckte till av att hon hörde klapprande små steg komma emot henne.Hon kollade bakom sig och såg att det var hennes syssling.Sirius Black.  
"Läget Issie?"  
Sirius stod där med en vänlig blick och Isobelle tittade ner.  
"Sådär."  
"Isobelle!Jag ser ju att du är ledsen."  
Hon såg upp.  
"Har du hört vad Marielle har sagt då?"  
Sirius nickade.  
"Då förstår du varför jag är ledsen.Min bästa vän har svikit mig och "våra" vänner står på hennes sida."  
"Är det sant det hon har sagt då"undrade Sirius retfullt.

Isobelle gav honom en mördande blick.  
"Det beror på vad du har hört."  
"Att du har haft ihop det med Snorgä...Jag menar Snape."  
"Vem?"  
"Eh...Jo du vet han som vi brukar busa med lite."  
"Mobba,menar du väl?Men nej det är inte sant.Inte för en miljon."  
Sirius andades ut.  
"Bra."  
Sedan blev det pisamt tyst.  
"Emm...Hur mycket är klockan"undrade Isobelle i ett försök att bryta tystnaden.  
"12:40.Vi börjar om fem minuter."  
-Neeej,kved Isobelle,Jag hinner aldrig hämta mina böcker.  
"Ee...Faktiskt så..."  
Sirius drog fram hennes böcker som legat bland hans egna.  
"Sirius!Du är en ängel!"  
Hon böjde sig fram och gav honom en lätt puss på kinden.Han rodnade.

Senare på Snigelhorns trolldryckskonst  
Isobelle hade ingenstans att sitta så hon satte sig bredvid Lily och bakom Remus.Remus vände sig om och kollade på henne.Hon kände hjälplöst att hon rodnade.Hon hade nämnligen gillat Remus sedan tredje året.De hade krockat på perrongen och Remus hade hjälp henne upp.Marielle var den enda hon berätta det för.Men nu visste säkert hela skolan om det.Insklusive Remus.Isobelle suckade.Just då började Snigelhorn lektionen.  
"Ta fram era pergament och börja anteckna.I en glömskedryck finns tre ingredienser..."  
Isobelle hade svårt att antecka medans Lily skrev för fullt.Isobelle sneglade över Remus axel och såg att också han börjat komma igång.Resten av lektionen satt hon mest och klottrade,men hon var sprickfärdig av lycka då Remus vände sig om flera gånger och tittade på henne.

-De var nio år och de såg på varandra i den lilla kojan de satt i.  
-Vi kommer väl alltid att vara bästa vänner ,va?  
-Det är klart!Jag skulle aldrig kunna glömma dig.  
-Vi ska vara bästisar för evigt!  
-Aldrig skiljas åt!  
-Näe!Vi gör en pakt på det.  
Deras händer söker sig till varandra och de kramar varandra hårt.-

Isobelle vaknade kallsvettig.Hon gick och tog en varm dusch och tänkte på drömmen.Sedan gick hon ner för att äta frukost.Just när hon satt och åt kom en blond flicka från Slytherin fram till henne.  
"Jag har hört att din mamma tog en överdos.Patetiskt."  
Isobelle såg ner i bordet för att inte tårarna skulle synas.När hon tuggat klart sprang hon upp till flickornas sovsal och kastade sig på sängen och grät.Hon tänkte på hur hon hittat sin mamma livlös med en medicinburk i handen.Inget brev hade hennes mamma lämnat efter sig.Inget som förklarade varför.  
Plötsligt kände Isobelle en hand på sin axel och såg upp med tårar i ögonen.Där stod Lily.  
"Bry dig inte om vad hon sa.De i Slytherin är så elaka.Tro mig.Jag har blivit utsatt för många elaka spratt för att jag är mugglarfödd."  
Isobelle torkade sina tårar.  
"Jag hade bara berättat om min mamma för Marielle och nu vet till och med de i Slytherin om det."  
Lily gav Isobelle en kram.  
"Marielle är en skit.Jag kan inte fatta att hon är så taskig mot en tjej som dig."  
"Som mig,?"undrade Isobelle förvånat.  
"Du verkar ju vara jättesnäll och så..."Lily log blygt.  
"Tack.Du med faktiskt.Jag förstår inte varför vi inte har pratat med varandra innan."  
Resten av kvällen gick de runt och fnissade och snackade hela tiden.

Den natten föll både Lily och Isobelle in i en lycklig sömn.De hade båda funnit en vän...

-------- Kan man få en saftig kommentar? -------


	3. En vän

Isobelle kände sig lycklig när hon vacknade morgonen där på,men hon kunde inte minnas varför.Hade hon blivit vän med Marielle?Hade hon kanske kysst Remus?  
Hennes huvud fylldes med föhoppningar och hon avbröts i sina funderingar av att Lily stack in huvudet genom dörren.Då mindes hon och hennes läppar formades i ett brett leende.Lily suckade.  
"Du vet väl att vi ska vara i Stora Salen om en timme va?"  
Isobelle for upp.  
"Shit"  
Hon bytte snabbt om till mugglarkläder medans Lily stod och väntade i uppehållsrummet.Isobelle sprang ner för trappan och snubblade.Hon reste sig snabbt upp och borstade av sig.Isobelle såg upp mot klockan och såg att det bara var fem minuter kvar.Lily och Isobelle tog varandra i hand och började springa.

De kom fram i tid men alla i Stora Salen stirrade på de andfådda flickorna som höll varandra i hand.De gled ner på bänken bredvid Marodörerna.Dumbeldore reste sig.  
"Som några kanske vet är det THDF idag.Det betyder Trollkarlars och Häxors Fria Dag.Det menas på att idag är det 200 år sedan alla som kunnat behärska magi blev fria.På denna dag får ni alltså ledigt.Man kan också få tillåtelse att åka hem.Jag vill också berätta att det kommer ordnas en bal här,med temat maskerad.Dagen innan kommer man kunna få besöka Hogsmeade i syfte att köpa en dräkt"  
Dumbeldore avslutade med att höja sitt glas och se på eleverna med glimten i ögat..Eleverna började fnissa och prata livat.De flesta reste sig och började gå mot sina uppehållsrum.Isobelle och Lily såg på varandra.Ingen av dem hade någon att gå med.Isobelle visste att James skulle bjuda Lily och att hon med all säkerhet skulle tacka nej.

När de kom till uppehållsrummet så var det livat.De såg på varandra och började sedan gå upp för trappan till flickornas sovsal.Det var tomt där inne.Lily såg något vitt ligga på hennes säng.När hon gick närmare såg hon att det var ett brev.Med glänsande röda bokstäver stod det "Till Kära Miss Evans.  
Lily öppnade brevet och läste det och bet sig i läppen.Hon skrynklade sammanbitet ihop brevet och sjönk stelt ner på sin säng.Isobelle såg på henne,nyfiken,men också osäker.Lily stirrade rak ut.Sedan började en ensam tår sakta rinna ner för hennes kind och snart letade sig flera tårar ner.Det droppade tårar i hennes knä men hon fortsatte bara att se rakt fram.Isobelle kramade henne.  
"Lily?Vad är det"  
Lily började snyfta hysteriskt.  
"Du tycker säkert att jag är fånig,men det är James"  
"Är han taskig"  
"Nej då.Inte mot mig.Men mot många andra.Severus till exempel.Jag gillar James egentligen,men han är för mycket bara.Han vill bjuda ut mig hela tiden och nu har han bjudit mig på balen"  
"Ge honom en chans.Gå ut med honom en gång så får du se hur han är.Funkar det inte mellan er så gå vidare.Men det finns ju också en chans att det funkar"  
"Vi får se"  
Lily torkade sina tЕrar.

Inom sig visste Lily själv inte svaret.Älskade hon eller hatade hon James?


	4. Lycka

Det blev bestämt att Lily och James skulle gå på balen tillsammans.James utförde inte ett enda av sina så kallade "hyss" de kommande veckorna(!!!), men James verkade inte bry sig om det.Han svävade som på små rosa fluffiga moln.Äntligen hade han fått tjejen han sucktat efter.Lily själv blev mer utåtriktad och fick rosiga kinder.

På Isobelles sida var det nog betydligt svårare på kärleksfronten.Hon visste inte hur hon skulle få kontakt med Remus.Hon ville bjuda ut honom,eller tvärt om.Hon stog och funderade när hon hörde Lilys upprörda röst.

"Isso!Maribelle håller på och snackar skit om dig till Sirius."

Isobelles ögon smalnade och Lily ledde henne till den bakre korridoren.Hon visste att Marielle var kär i Sirius så hon sprang emot honom och kastade armarna runt hans hals.

"Hey Sirre!"

"Hej Isobelle.Läget?"

"Bättre nu när jag träffade dig,"

Isobelle log och gav Sirius en puss på kinden.

"Hänger du med mig och Lily?Vi ska till James.

"Visst."

Sirius såg undrande på Marielle men hon ryckte på axlarna.

Lite senare

Isobelle,Lily,Remus och James satt i sällskapsrummet.

Remus log mot Isobelle.

"Vill du vara min partner?"

"Partner?"

Isobelle såg frågande på Remus.

"Snigelhorn har sagt att man ska vara två och två,och jag har ingen jag kan jobba med,så jag undrar om du vill vara med mig?"

"Jättegärna!"

Isobelle sken upp.Nu kunde hon ju bjuda Remus på balen.

Nästa dag gick Isobelle till biblioteket.ftersom det var söndag var de lediga.När hon kom till biblioteket satt Remus och höll på att dela upp uppgifterna inför grupparbetet i trooldryckskonst.Isobelle smög sig fram bakom Remus och ropase:

"BUUUH!"

Remus ryckte till.Isobelle skrattade så att tårarna rann.

"F-fförlåt."Skrattade hon.

"Men jag kunde inte låta bli."

Remus rynkade pannan i ett försök att se sträng ut men misslyckades.

"Vill du jobba på uppgiften?"

"Javisst.Jag hade tänkt vi kunde göra en dryck som liknar Porickeselexiret"(Påhittat av författaren)

Remus pekade i en bok.

"Kolla här"

Remus och Isobelle lutade sig framåt exakt samtidigt.De kom så nära varandra att deras läppar snuddade vid varandra.Remus rodnade men såg in i Isobelles ögon.Deras läppar närmade sig återigen varandra,men nu i en första kyss.

Det kittlade till i Isobelles läppar och hon fingrade nervöst på dem.Remus såg osäkert på henne.

"Betyder det här nåt?För oss menar jag?"

Isobelle nickade med ett leende på läpparna.

Remus harklade sig.

"För i så fall vill jag bjuda dig på balen."


	5. Ännu mera lycka

Isobelle såg chockat på honom.Hennes hjärta bankade och hon skulle inte blivit förvånad om det hoppade ur bröstet på henne.Hon log och såg Remus i ögonen.

"Ja,jag vill gärna gå på balen med dig

Remus log och lutade sig framåt.Hans lugg föll ner i ansiktet.

"Vad ska du ha på dig på balen då?"Undrade han.

Remus var omåttligt nyfiken men Isobelle log hemlighetsfullt.Hon reste sig från stolen.

"Vill du veta det.Ta mig då!"

Isobelle sprang ut ur biblioteket men kastade en sista blick på Remus.Han log ett brett leende och tog ett stort språng efter henne.Hon skrattade och blev jagad ända tills de var utanför slottet.Remus tog ett vågat steg mot Isobelle när han kände att något blött och kallt träffade honom i nacken.Han såg upp.Stora vita flingor dalade sakta ner från himmelen.Isobelle såg hans förvånade blick och skrattade.

"Herregud Remus.Det är december!"

Remus låtsades se förbannad ut och sprang fram mot henne och kittlade där han kom åt.Isobelle skrattade så hejdlöst att hon föll ner på marken och drog med sig Remus.Hon och Remus rullade runt ett tag och allt de hade ögonen öppna för var varandra.Deras läppar möttes och deras händer sökte sig till varandra.Båda var så upptagna

av lyckoruset att de inte märkte de isgråa ögonen som betraktade dem.Ögonen tillhörde Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy var en kille som var van vid att få vad han ville ha.Och nu hade en fått upp ögonen för en person som han aldrig lagt märke till förut.Han visste att hon var upptagen,förbjuden frukt.

Men han gillade svåra utmaningar.Han kände sig som ett barn på julafton,som ett barn som fått en helt ny leksak.

Lucius visste att han snart skulle få en...

Och den hette Isobelle Clapton...


	7. Svek?

_AN: Förlåt för att jag inte uppdaterar så ofta, men förut var jag så upptagen då jag hade stora prov mm. Och nu har det ju varit all julstress och så, men här har ni ett nytt kapitel:_

När Isobelle satt vid matbordet och åt frukost kände hon sig betraktad. Hon vred på huvudet och såg ett par isgråa ögon stirra på henne och ögonen var fyllda av kyla.. och begär. Isobelle blev först nyfiken på varför slytherinaren tittade på henne. Sedan kände hon sig lite besvärad och vände sig mot Remus igen.

Resten av dagen var Isobelle än befann sig såg hon de där gråa ögonen. Hon fick inte vara i fred i varken biblioteket, Stora Salen eller i de långa korridorerna. Hon visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen.

Hon sa lösenordet till Tjocka Damen och steg in i uppehållsrummet.

Isobelle såg att Sirius satt där kyssandes med en tjej som satt i hans knä.

I soffan bredvid satt Remus som stirrade håglöst in i brasan.

Isobelle gick fram och log försiktigt mot honom. Han stirrade envist in i brasan och låtsades inte om henne.

"Remus? Vad är det?"

"Gå", viskade han

Isobelle kunde känna värmen från brasan. Hon skakade Remus axlar.

"Remus! Svara då, vad är det?"

En tår rann ner för hans kind.

"Tror du inte att jag vet va? Jag trodde vi hade något speciellt. Och så går du och är otrogen med min bästa vän!"

Isobelle stirrade förvånat och chockat på Remus.

"Nu förstår jag ingenting…"

"Sluta spela dum, Isobelle."

Remus reste sig häftigt upp.

"Alla vet vad du och Sirius har gjort. Men okej, är han bättre en mig så ta skiten."

Sirius hade vid det här laget slitit sig från tjejen i hans knä.

"Men Måntand…" började han.

Remus avbröt honom.

"Ta slampan om du vill ha henne!"

Tårarna rann för Remus ansikte men han torkade bort de med tröjärmen.

Han sprang ut ur uppehållsrummet och lämnade efter sig en gråtandes Isobelle och en förvånad Sirius.


	8. AN!

Snart kommer nya kapitel!

Jag önskar er alla ett Gott Nytt År och LOVAR att nästa kapitel blir på minst 4 handskrivna sidor.

Och jag kommer göra en förlängd variant på det förra kapitlet.

♥Kram Lolizz♥


	9. Fullmåne

_**(Detta kapitlet är till Cia Veloria, som fick mig att göra ett lååång kapitel!)**_

_**(Remus)**_

Mitt hjärta brast när jag fick reda på det. Jag trodde att hon älskade mig. Elden som brann i mitt hjärta, förut så gyllene och varm, hade nu frusit till is och var isande blå. Jag älskar henne fortfarande, men hon har stulit mitt hjärta och slitit det i tusen bitar. Och Sirius, min bäste vän som jag alltid har litat på. Det blir en klump i halsen på mig. Han bröt till och med mot lagen för min skull, men varför gör han så här nu? Och Gud, bara han inte berättar om Isobelle om vad jag är. Bara han inte berättar att han var vän med ett monster. Monstret Remus. Varulven Remus.

Fast jag borde nog inte bry mig. Hon älskar ju inte mig, inte som jag älskar henne. Och Sirius, han förrådde mig. De passar ihop. En bedragare och en svikare…

_**(Isobelle)**_

Varför? Vad har jag gjort för fel? Om jag har ju inte legat med någon. Jag rodnar för mig själv. Jag är ju oskuld. Och om jag skulle varit otrogen. Sirius? Nej, han är ju bästa vän med Remus.

Remus. Jag önskar du kunde förstå. Jag älskar ju dig! Tårar rullar ner för mina kinder.

Vi måste lösa det här.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Remus vet att det är fullmåne snart. Han är trött och hängig hela dagarna. Dels beror det på månen, men även på Isobelle.

Hon sitter i Uppehållsrummet. Remus har gömt sig i sin sovsal och har inte kommit ut på en hel vecka. Isobelle försöker få kontakt, men han svarar inte på ugglor och öppnar inte dörren.

Igår satt hon där och bankade febrilt på dörren medan tårarna rann ner för kinderna på henne.

Men ingen öppnade.

Sirius sa till henne att det var lönlöst, att hon skulle vänta och se. Han sa att tiden skulle läka alla sår. Men Isobelle visste bättre.

Hon åt inget, drack bara ibland och sov ytterst lite. Men Isobelle bestämde sig för att ta tag i saker och ting.

Hon skulle försöka gå vidare, må bättre. Om inte för sin egen skull, för Lilys.

På morgonen tog Isobelle en lång dusch. Hon sminkade sig och satte upp håret i en snygg och elegant frisyr. Sedan satte hon på sig sina finaste kläder.

När hon kom ner till Stora Salen satt alla hennes vänner och log uppskattat. Det vill säga Lily, Sirius, James och Peter.

Lily gav Isobelle en lång kram och viskade i hennes öra:

" Du är tillbaka. Jag har saknat dig."

Isobelle log ett stort leende men det räckte inte ögonen.

Hon såg sig om efter Remus men han var inte där och som om Lily läst hennes tankar viskade hon:

"Han är bortrest. Han brukar hälsa på sin moster någon gång i månaden."

Isobelle kom att tänka på att hon själv inte skulle vara här dagen därpå.

" Lily. Jag kommer inte vara här imorgon. Jag ska vara hos min…ehh…kusin."

Lily såg besviken ut men log sedan.

"Du kommer väl tillbaka snart?"

"Det hoppas jag."

Isobelle var inte beredd på att avslöja sin hemlighet för Lily eller någon annan. Hemligheten var hemsk och hon trodde att Lily skulle hata henne om hon fick reda på det. Eller bli rädd för henne.

Isobelle hade två tunga saker att bära på. Det ena var hela den här saken med Remus och den andra var förstås hemligheten.

Isobelle funderade på sin hemlighet. Imorgon skulle hennes hemlighet bli röjd. Det skulle ju bli fullmåne.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Förvandlingen gjorde ont. Hon kände hur benen växte ut på henne och hur pälsen bredde ut sig. Hon skrek. Detta var hennes första förvandling.

Hon hade blivit biten av Fenrir Grårygg för 2 månader sedan. Men först nu hade den visat sig.

Hennes förvandling var nästan klar när hon såg en stor figur resa sig framför sig. Det var en sån som henne. En varulv.

Isobelle tittade in i dens ögon. Remus ögon…

Förvandlingen var över. Vargen höll på att ta över hans sinnen, medan han kämpade emot fick han syn på en annan varulv. Frågor dök upp i hans huvud och paniken steg.

Är hon en elev? Är det jag som har bitit henne?

Remus kunde se att det var en hona. Den andra varulven såg honom i ögonen. Honans ögon var fyllda med sorg. Men det var Isobelles ögon. Han kved till och varulven tog over.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

!MARODÖRERNA!

James Potter stod och såg sig förbryllat omkring. Han kunde inte se någon varulv någonstans.

Sirius Black som stod bredvid honom såg likadan ut i blicken.

Peter Pettigrew som stod lite bakom dem hade en blick fylld med ängslan och osäkerhet.

Sirius drog upp Marodör kartan ur fickan och sa de magiska orden:

"Jag lovar och svär att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn."

Karta uppenbarade sig och de såg att Måntand var djupt inne i den Förbjudna Skogen,

Men på kartan såg de något som fick dem att haja till.

Bredvid Måntand stod Isobelle…


	10. AN! IGEN

Kapitel på G

Kapitel på G! Läs och kommentera så jag får idéer :D


End file.
